Lady Lily's Sneakiness
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: What if Lily Potter had a Slytherin side ? What if she and Harry escaped that fateful night ?What if Harry never was the Boy-Who-Lived ?
1. Take That You No-Nosed Wizard !

Lily Potter's heart was racing. Her husband, James was battling Voldemort single-handedly and Lily didn't know how much more he would last. It wasn't as if she had any doubts on her husbands skills but Voldemort was really powerful. She gently put Harry in his crib and started moving quickly. Lily moved the dresser, changing table and toy closet in front of the door. Then she plopped down on the floor next to Harry's crib and started sobbing. She knew that she would die, ... but would she ? Lily's mind was working overtime as she shot upwards and grabbed Harry. The small toddler let out a startled whimper.

Lily noticed that the noise from downstairs had quietened down. It only meant one thing. James was dead. She bit her lip to keep from crying, she needed to keep strong for Harry. Grabbing a large piece of splintered wood, she smashed the window that was next to the place where the toy closet had previously resided. Large shards of glass fell off as the cold wind flowed in. She knew that down there was a soft flowerbed that would at least keep her bottom safe. With Harry glued tightly to her arms, Lily leaned in the window sill. Taking a deep breath, Lily jumped. Just as the door to the nursery smashed down.

She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Landing hardly on the patch of lily flowers, she wasted no time and got up and started running as fast as her feet would carry her. It had been at least 2 minutes that Lily had been running and somewhere in the distance, she heard a scream of rage. Despite the situation, Lily couldn't help but smirk. So dear old Voldemort had seen the window. She reached the Godric's Hollow cemetery. Lily ran inside. she weaved in-between the random graves and she couldn't help but wonder which one James would be buried in. She dashed inside the empty church. She was breathing in and out quickly. She plopped down on a chair. Balancing Harry on her lap, it was then that it hit her. James was dead. Her enemy of 6 years, her husband, her brave, brave husband was dead. James handled these last few months like a true Gryffindor.

She got up and cradled Harry in her arms. She tried apparating out. To her surprise, it worked. Then there was the familiar sensation of being squeezed into a tube. She landed in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lily Evans Potter ! What a surprise ! I haven't seen you in what seems like months ! Why so glum ! What can I get you ?" boomed the familiar voice of Tom, the Leaky Cauldron bar keeper.

Lily took a deep breath. "Nothing for the time being Tom. I'm in a hurry."

She practically ran out of the bar and into the courtyard leaving a puzzled Tom behind. She willed her magic on the correct blocks. The blocks moved away leaving a hole in the wall. Lily stepped in Diagon Alley. She ran towards the marble building that was called Gringotts. Luckily she always kept a spare key of the Potter vault. She went towards a free goblin and took out the small golden key and said "I wish to make a withdrawal from the Potter Family vault.".

The goblin was called Griphook.

"Key" said the goblin expectantly.

Lily put the key on the table. Griphook picked up the key and examined it.

"This is indeed the Potter Family Vault key." Griphook jumped off the chair he was sitting on and went and spoke into the box in what Lily recognised as Gobbledegook.

"I have asked a goblin to come and take my place while you will follow me." informed the goblin.

Lily nodded and started to follow Griphook. Harry had kept strangely quiet as if understanding the intensity of the situation. She accompanied Griphook towards a cart. They boarded it.

"Please make the cart go just a bit slower because as you can see, I have a baby here." said Lily quietly.

Griphook stared at her in an intensity that made her uncomfortable before he finally nodded and said "I am sorry for your loss Lady Potter.".

Lily gave a start. "Excuse me but how did you know ?"

"We goblins have a form of Legilimency that we only use when we want to know when our customer is telling the truth. I, however, sensed your depressed state and used it on you and as far as I'm concerned, I didn't see you tonight." replied Griphook.

Lily gave him a look akin to respect. The cart started moving far slower than usual. 10 minutes later saw Lily, Harry and Griphook standing in front of the Potter Family Vault. Griphook clutched the torch and the key as he went to unlock the door. The door clicked open. Lily went inside the vault. It was so massive, it was twice the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall. She put Harry down momentarily and picked up a small endless pouch and scooped up handfuls of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She roamed the Vault and found a locket that had a _G _on it. It was _Red_ and _Gold_ with _Silver _linings and tiny lions on the edges. With shock she realised this was Godric Gryffindor's locket. But it she shouldn't have been surprised because the Potter's were rumored to be related to Godric Gryffindor. It was armed with dozens of protective charms even against the killing curse ! Her heart skipped a beat when she saw there was another one exactly like that. Either Godric had wanted to leave something behind or he had just wanted to protect specifically someone special, probably his future heir. Lily suspected the latter because there was obviously the Gryffindor Vault to be considered.

She put the two lockets into her robe pocket. She saw 7 wands lying on a stack of gold. She instinctively reached for one of them. Lily waved it and gold and purple sparks flew out of it. It was like James' wand. Mahogany, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring core, Nice and Flexible, Good for Charms and Transfiguration. She suddenly had an inspiration. She closed her eyes and reached her left hand forwards and concentrated on James' wand. Suddenly, a familiar mahogany wand was in her hand. She looked at it with adoration. Lily caressed it lovingly. She pocketed it. Unfortunately her own wand had been broken in the hustle. Then she looked at the wand in her right hand. A small tag was attached to it. On the tag was written "Dorea Potter". She was shocked. James' mothers wand had chosen her ! She put the wand in her wand holster. Smiling, she went deeper into the vault. There were several doors at the end of the vault. To her shock one was written_:  
>"Harrison James Charlus Alexander Godric Potter"<em>

She decided not to enter. Lily went back to the front of the vault and to her amusement, she saw a slumbering Harry on the ground. She gently picked him up. She nodded to Griphook. The boarded the cart and 10 minutes later, they were standing in the Gringotts Lobby. Lily turned to Griphook.

"Since James' earlier ancestors were French, Potter Villa is located in France. Me and Harry will be moving there and as far as I'm concerned, you didn't see me, nor Harry, here."

Griphook smirked. "Happy Halloween Lady Potter and good luck.".


	2. Dumb-Old-Dorks Meddling

Lily used the Gringotts fireplace to get to Potter Villa. Apparently Harry didn't like traveling by floo because he immediately started crying. Lily quickly started tickling him and Harry's sobs subsided and instead he started giggling madly. Lily started rocking him. She decided to call one of their house-elves.

"Lynnie !" There was a pop followed by the sobbing of an emotional house-elf.

"Mistress Lily ! Mistress Lily ! Lynnie is so happy to see yous and Master Harry. Lynnie has heard about Master James and Lynnie thought that Mistress Lily and Master Harry is dead too." then the house-elf started ranting at Lily for worrying them so much.

Lynnie shook herself and said "Lynnie will go and get a room ready for mistress and master and Lynnie will protect mistress and master, oh yes Lynnie will." Lynnie popped away muttering about protection.

Lily shook her head at the house-elf's excitable nature. She had only been in Potter Villa one time with James and that was before they went into hiding. Walking around the beautiful villa, she reached the nursery. Putting Harry in the crib, she took a breath hoping the little boy would sleep for the rest of the night. Potter Villa had been around ever since the founders era. It had been pretty old-fashioned but James' parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter had made it a bit more modern.

The nursery had previously been James'. The wallpaper was a baby blue. The furniture, things like the toy closet, changing table and crib were yellow and had a cute duckling pattern on it. James' toy closet was full of stuffed animals, a Hogwarts Express mini-model, a box of Lego's and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures. It was pretty clear that James had been spoiled during his childhood.

Lily heaved a sigh of relief. Remembering the two lockets she had picked up from the Potter Family Vault, she took them out of her pocket. She put one on her neck and carefully she lifted Harry's head and looped the other one on his neck. Hopefully he would be safe of all dangers. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:27.

"Oh good Godric !" she thought. It wasn't a surprise that Harry had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lily took a look at the sleeping baby. She smiled at the cute look on his face as Harry turned around trying to find a comfortable place to rest. Lily turned around and left the room. She faintly remembered that the master bedroom was near the nursery so she looked around and found a cherry red wooden door just across the nursery. She smiled. Opening the door, she found the room that was so familiar to her eyes.

The master bedroom was very beautiful and it was undoubtedly Dorea's work because Charlus probably would have made it red. The room was a navy blue. The bed had red wood with bronze linings around it. Lynnie had apparently tidied the room because there wasn't a speck of dust on sight. She didn't look around anymore because Lily Evans Potter was exhausted with the weight on her shoulders.

Without a word Lily changed into one of Dorea's old nightgowns and laid down on the bed. She pulled the covers on her slim body. Lily brushed her fiery red hair from her face. Smiling one more time, the brave, brave Lady Lily Potter fell asleep.

**(Ha, you didn't think that I would leave you just there did you ? I'm not that evil !)**

_**Albus Dumbledore's POV**_

Back in Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore felt the wards on the Potter Cottage fall off. He quickly got up from his throne-like chair and walked briskly towards the grounds. He walked with only one destination in mind. Godric's Hollow. Before reaching the end of the anti-apparation wards, he heard a cheerful giggle. Turning around, her warily looked around. When he saw nobody, he probably thought it was his own imagination. He heard the giggle again, though much louder. He took out his wand and said _"Homenum Revelio !". _

There wasn't anybody there so Albus thought he was finally going loony. Shaking his head, he ran towards the gates with a speed that wasn't normal for a man his age. He finally reached the end of the wards. Albus apparated out. He appeared right in front of Potter Cottage. Half the house was destroyed so Albus, in his hurry didn't see the flattened flower bed. He entered. The house was practically emanating with dark magic. Albus saw the body of James Potter at the end of the stairs. He pushed the man away with his foot. Climbing the stairs, he reached the door to Harry Potter's nursery. The door was completely smashed and the hallway ruined. He went inside expecting the body of Lily Potter there and Harry Potter crying. But what he didn't expect to see, was an empty ruined room. The room of course contained the most obvious signs of struggle. The toy closet, changing table and dresser had apparently been moved to the door to buy some time. The window was also smashed and Albus had a pretty good idea what had happened there. Apparently while Voldemort had been dueling James, Lily had took Harry and had escaped by smashing the window and jumping out of there. That mean't that Dumbledore's weapon still had his mother and neither Lily nor Harry would come and seek his guidance because it was he who suggested they hide under the fidelius charm. It was his fault that Lily lost her husband and that young Harry lost his father. Albus had been so sure that his plan would work.

The plan was that when the Potter parents died, he would send Hagrid to the cottage and take young Harry with him to Privet Drive while Albus would go to Privet Drive and would try to convince Minerva that it was for the greater good that he place Harry with his aunt and uncle. Albus knew that Vernon and Petunia Dursley hated magic and everything connected to it. He knew that they would abuse young Harry and when Harry was 11 years old, Albus would swoop in and rescue him with his Hogwarts letter. Now everything was ruined because of Lily Potter's meddling. He would have to see the Potter Account Manager, Griphook about controlling the Potter Vaults including the liquid assets, gold, heirlooms and properties.

For now he would have to find Lily and Harry. Only Merlin knows where they were.

**Authors Note: See ! I'mma good girl and I don't keep you waiting. All I ask for is a teensy weensy review.**


	3. The Potter Family Riches

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the wait but you really should blame my teacher not me. I've been bust preparing for the exams and the amount of homework they give out is just so juvenile ! Oh and by the way, my birthday is in 3 days ! That means 4th December. Again, I'm really sorry and even this chapter was fitted very hard in my schedule. Plz Review !**

_**Lily Potter's POV, November 2nd 1981**_

Lily Potter was bustling around Diagon Alley under a disguise. She had spent yesterday, replenishing the villa's potion supplies. She had had to give Harry to Lynnie to take care of. Kander was in and out of the villa, getting contracts, potion ingredients, books and other things for Lily. Lily had grabbed a vial of Polyjuice Potion that would last for 5 hours and she had spent days on improving the potion when they were in hiding. She had been looking for a specific person so she could acquire the hair needed. She had found junior Auror, Marilyn Sanders, guarding the door to the Hall of Records in the Ministry. She had dis-illusioned herself and had stunned her, grabbing two handfuls of her blonde hair, Lily had dumped it into an envelope. She had 'Finite'ed her and quickly ran away. Disguising under Marilyn's person was a good idea because she, as an auror, had access to restricted sections in the Ministry. Marilyn Sanders was Sirius' fiancee and she was a no nonsense person. She was nice but she treated Lily like garbage. Marilyn was a pureblood and she truly believed in all the pureblood ideals. Lily truly couldn't see what Sirius found in Marilyn.

She was a blonde with the basic pureblood mask. She supported Voldemort and had only come to work within the Ministry for information for him. Marilyn had icy blue eyes, pale white skin, cheeks with a rosy color and plump blood red lips, she had a perfect set of teeth with color of Wintery White. Lily had noticed that Marilyn had started wearing long-sleeved robes and shirts ever since sixth year. She was a Slytherin to the very core. Lily sighed, she headed towards Gringotts and walked to a goblin sitting at a desk, counting rubies and emeralds.

"Can you tell me where Griphook is ?" she asked. The goblin nodded. He called to an obviously younger goblin to take his place and he himself went to search for Griphook while saying "Certainly Lady Sanders.".

Griphook and the other goblin, who was by the way called Dragonsaw, walked over. Griphook squinted. Then he smirked and nodded to Dragonsaw, while motioning to the door of his office. Just as they walked into his office, Lily's disguise was removed. She spluttered for a bit, obviously not expecting her disguise to be coming off so abruptly.

"Lady Lillian, this is a surprise. And to answer your un-asked question, these are the wards protecting the office. When you go out again, the disguise will be back on. This was a certainly clever thought, disguising as Lady Sanders. Though how you got her, is a surprise to me. Lady Marilyn has been quite sour recently."

Lily gave him a grudging nod and said "Hello to you too Griphook. I needed the records of all Potter assets, vaults, gold, liquid assets and properties and their shares in different businesses."

Griphook nodded and took out a parchment and a regal looking knife embroidered with Amethysts and Emeralds.

"Please drop three drops of your blood on to this parchment. Since you married the last Lord Potter, you can do that on his behalf, assuming that you chose to do the blood ritual after your matrimony."

Lily nodded, relieved. She took the knife and cut into her finger, not even blinking. She allowed three drops of the crimson liquid flow out of her hand. Her hand sewed itself back after she put the knife down. These words spread on to the previously empty parchment:

_Name: Lady Lillian Marie Rowena Lotus Violetta Evans Florus Walters Eaglewood Ravenclaw Peverell Potter  
>Age: 21<br>House: Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Walters, Evans, Eaglewood, Ravenclaw and Peverell  
>Descendant: Descendant of Lady Suzie Florus, Lord Henry Walters, Lady Janette Evans, Lady Aphrodite Eaglewood, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lord Harold Peverell<br>Father: Lord Robert Collin Evans(Pureblood)  
>Mother: Lady Ivy Clemence Florus Evans(Pureblood)<em>

**Potter Family Vault**

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor: Potter Manor is situated right next to Buckingham Palace, protected by the Fidelius Charm. Queen Elizabeth the 2nd, personal friend of the Potter Family, knows about the current location of Potter Manor. The Manor is made out of marble and gold, built by Christopher Del Rey in the 1760's, it was quite cheap to build._

_Castillo Potter: Castillo Potter, also known as Potter Castle, was built in Madrid, Spain. The plan was made by Juliette Potter, in the 1780's. It was occupied till the 1840's by the Cyrus Family, distant relatives. _

_Potter Cottage: Potter Cottage, built by Kirby and Josh Spencer in Portugal, was used as a safe house for the Potter's in the first and the second world wars, as it was built in the 1920's. Distant friends of the Potter's, The Palmer Family, had a daughter called Catherine. Catherine or rather Kate, was being hunted by the then Dark Lord, Marquise. The Potter's housed Kate at the cottage until danger was over and Marquise was killed._

**Potter Family Shares**

_Microsoft Inc. 63%  
>Apple Inc. 49%<br>Sega Company 50%  
>Sony 20%<br>Samsung 78%  
>Wii 15%<br>Twillfitt and Tattings 56%  
>Zonko's Joke Shop 100% (Bought By James Potter)<br>Ollivander's Wands 19%  
>Gringotts 25%<br>The Leaky Cauldron 86%  
>The Three Broomsticks 65%<br>The Hogshead 43%_

**Potter Family Money**

_The Potter Family Vault:_

_9965934999 Galleons  
>4509765412 Sickles<br>1265983482 Knuts_

_Harrison James Potter's Trust Vault:_

_7986534 Galleons  
>4379523 Sickles<br>4363835 Knuts_

_James Charlus Potter's Personal Vault:_

_54729236 Galleons  
>12786435 Sickles<br>11648342 Knuts_

_Lillian Marie Evans Potter's Personal Vault:_

_53834272 Galleons  
>43627635 Sickles<br>68238534 Knuts_

_Charlus Alexander Potter's Personal Vault:_

_99982657 Galleons  
>87913753 Sickles<br>37473456 Knuts_

_Dorea Cassiopeia Black Potter's Personal Vault:_

_99536277 Galleons  
>23748467 Sickles<br>89647746 Knuts_

The parchment fluttered out of Lily's hand as she fainted.

**Again, and again, I apologize for the wait.**


	4. McGee's Temper, The Queen's Plans

**_Minerva McGonagall's POV_**

"Damn it all Albus ! I refuse to be a part of such a cruel plan. I'm loyal to those who I love and Lily was like a daughter to me. Its bad enough that she and her son are missing, but now you want me to manipulate her into coming to Hogwarts to be under your control. I won't stand for this outrageous behaviour Albus. Fix yourself. Your not the Albus Dumbledore I knew so many years ago." cried Minerva McGonagall.

She turned her back on him. Just as Dumbledore was raising his wand to obliviate her, she got a devious smirk on her face. She took out a vial of extremely illegal controlling potion out of her ruby red robe pockets.

"Oblivi..."

Minerva splashed the potion on to Dumbledore. The man spluttered. McGonagall smirked, she wasn't a lion for nothing. Minerva walked over to Dumbledore and snapped his wand, knowing fully well how much it meant to him.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are an idiot. I resign my position as Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. You can rot in hell for all I care."

Minerva knew the potion would take control in four hours time. She'd be lucky if she wasn't arrested for carrying such an illegal potion around with her. She resigned her position to go looking for Lily and Harry Potter. Lily was like her daughter and little Harry was her grandson in all, but blood. She sighed as she walked over to her office and waved her wand. All her belongings were packed into dozens of conjured boxes. She put her supply of simple healing potions in her expandable purse along with her muggle car keys. Minerva lived near Buckingham Palace, somewhere where muggles were very common and it just wouldn't do to be seen apparating in front of a crowd of them. She had a plan.

Before looking for the remaining Potter's, she would have to inform the muggle Queen of magic. Minerva had a sneaking suspicion that Albus "didn't see it fit" to inform them of magic. Only the muggle Prime Minister knew and he was in turn, under a Secrecy Oath. Minerva tapped her wand in a specific sequence on the wall. A deep and wide tunnel, lightened up with torches opened up. Before going in, she changed into common muggle clothes for elder women. Smiling at her correct choice of clothing, she took one last look at the empty office and walked into the tunnel. The entrance closed behind her. She walked for only three minutes before ending on the back of the Whomping Willow who was, to Minerva's relief, taking a nap.

She closed the entrance quietly, careful not to awaken the tree. She tiptoed silently, looking strangely like a student ready to perform a prank. Her bags and boxes that contained her belongings, were floating with her. When she reached the boundaries, she took the spell off the bags and boxes and they fell down with a thump. She arranged them neatly before somehow holding all of them.

Before Minerva apparated away, she could've sworn she heard a sweet, feminine voice saying:

_"Good luck Minerva McGonagall."_

_Albus Dumbledore's POV_

To say that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was shocked, was like saying Severus Snape disliked James Potter. He had just lost one of his most important minions er... friends. Minerva was scottish to the core and she was a lioness, protecting her pack. Not to mention the unknown potion she had thrown at him.

Albus hadn't had time to identify the magenta liquid before the former professor had wetted him with it. Strangely, it had no effect at all. If Dumbledore had been more open-minded, he would have reasoned that the potion might effect later on. Dumbledore was currently contemplating his current situation. He wouldn't be able to find the Potter's if they were under the Fidelius because he didn't know who the secret keeper was. Albus sighed and got up to go to the Great Hall. He wasn't in the mood of explaining why the Transfiguration teacher was absent.

He worked the familiar twinkle into his eyes and exited the office, not hearing Fawkes' mournful cry. He sat at a wooden replica of his former golden throne. The throne had been Amadeus Potter's, Godric Gryffindor's grandson. Lily was a typical muggleborn. How she got hold of the Potter Family Assets, he didn't know. Dumbledore was just glad that the throne hadn't disappeared in front of the whole school.

Unrolling his _Daily Prophet_, he spit out his pumpkin juice out in shock.

_The Daily Prophet  
>November 5th 1981<br>Lisa McCormick_

_Today after five long days of absence, there has been a sighting of Lily Potter, Lady of Magical Houses ... . I, Lisa McCormick, as a muggleborn, understand Lady Lily's need for privacy. But the question is, why isn't her son with her. Some say that Mrs Potter is an undercover Death Eater, though I say that is completely outrageous. From my thoughts and meagre amount of information about the Potter Family, I gathered that Mrs Potter has put her son in a completely protected place. Some say that You-Know-Who's leftover followers will find the baby Potter, though in my contemplations, Lily Potter is completely on her guard. __We sighted Mrs Potter in Diagon Alley in "The Slug and Jiggers Apothecary" gathering somewhat professional ingredients. Though as soon as Lily Potter saw us, __she panicked completely and apparated in a hurry, accidentally with the ingredients. My thoughts is that since Lily Potter is a Potions Mistress, she would have to use that authority to get some of the ingredients. The man who works inside the apothecary, Jacob Joyce, says:"Although it was a loss of valuable ingredients, I'm glad to be of service to such an upstanding citizen.__I have learned of Lily Potter's Ladyship from a goblin particularly willing to loosen his tongue with a few sacks of galleons. It was all Rita Skeeter's work. After all, I don't go into dirty work. I think Skeeter mentioned somebody be the name "Dragonclaw"._

Dumbledore was shocked at the amount of Ladyship's the temporary Head of the Potter Family held. A lot of Ladyship's meant a lot of money. He needed that money, and fast.

**_Queen Elizabeth's POV_**

Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor was in a particularly foul mood. Two bridges, five important CEO building collapses and 10 dead employees were not the equal of a happy and incident free week. It had been eight days since those particular happenings. She had called in all the Royal Family to discuss.

Princess Diana was fretting over the lost lives, Prince Charles was cursing the murderers under his breath, Prince Philip was pacing up and down practically wearing a hole in the expensive Iranian rug, Princess Anne Royal looked about ready to castrate someone.

The Queen was having a terrible week and she was about to call in John Major and demand information because said man was acting very mysteriously.

She called in Carina, her personal servant and said:

"Carina, We have heard of another murder in the town Godric's Hollow, the husband killed, the wife and baby escaped. It's mysterious to Us that a mere woman and baby escaped the known and expert killer. Go investigate that for Us." Carina nodded and said:

"Of course Your Majesty."

Knowing she was dismissed, she went out to look for information regarding the wife and child.

**I am so very sorry for the wait, I just didn't have any idea's for it.**


	5. Pregnancies and Stupid Aurors

_**Heaven**_

Up in the sky, a man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, knobbly knees with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, was sitting in a room with a simple wooden table stacked with parchment, ink bottles that were toppled over, inky quills and a frazzled woman sitting behind the desk. The woman was muttering to herself about manipulative people, stupid Potions Masters and idiot Dark Lords. The woman's name was Azalea, as indicated on the silver name-plate on the desk. The man couldn't help but wonder what happened to his wife and son. His question was answered when a rather large and heavy book landed on his lap and opened to page with what seemed a view of his wife, Lily Potter, and his son, Harry Potter.

The man mentioned above, was James Potter. He was immensely relieved when he saw his wife and child. He thanked all the deities he knew, which was quite a lot. James knew he was dead and was sad to know he would never see his son grow up. But all that mattered was that they were safe and sound, away from danger. At least for the time being. Once again, James Potter was relieved that he had married a smart woman who knew how to protect herself and those who she loved. James stared at the book in his lap. He recognized the look in Lily's eyes. She was bustling about, talking to a house-elf he recognized as Kander. He tentatively reached to touch the video.

The frazzled woman, also known as Azalea, looked up for the first time.

"Idiot ! Don't that. You'll be pulled back to the living world !" she cried.

"But why not ! I want to go back to my life, to see my son grow up, to have and lead a happy family ! Why can't I go back !?" croaked James.

"Because it would disrupt the chain of living. If you hadn't died, your son and wife wouldn't be alive. Do you prefer for me to send you back to a time all your family would be dead ?! Don't be ridiculous Potter. I'll have to talk to my boss about your situation. If you touch that picture, both of us will be doomed to eternity. Seventh Level of Hell for me and you in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Oh don't give me that look ! My boss, Delphine and her sister Delphinia are quite cruel when it comes to punishing. Now if you touch that picture, I will gut you before you can say 'Narnia' !"

James looked quite scared because Azalea, the woman in front of him, was burning with rage. Magic was crackling around her and her blonde hair had turned frizzy and was flying all over the place.

_**Lily Potter's POV**_

Lily Potter was burning with rage. She she was pacing around furiously, nearly knocking a family photo that consisted of James and parents down. She'd recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt as a junior Auror that James and Sirius had worked with. The nerve of that man. Going in the telly on the muggle news to try to call she and Harry back to the wizarding world. Lily had never seen somebody so dimwitted in her 21 years of living on planet earth. The man had nearly blown the Statute of Secrecy. Lily wondered what Minister Bagnold would do when she found out. There wasn't a chance that Millicent Bagnold herself would watch TV, but surely there would be some muggle-born witches and wizards who would inform her ! Right ?

No cross that out, wizards lacked any sense of logic. She herself would owl Bagnold, anonymously of course, and make sure that this Kingsley character would be fired. She hadn't seen methods this outrageous since her jealous cousin, Anna-Marie, had tried to 'pour' the magic into her by gulping down a Shrinking Solution. In result, she had to be shrunken for the rest of the day before Lily offered to call the Magic Reversal Squad. When her mother asked her why she didn't offer sooner, Lily said that she was enjoying this far too much.

She heard a wail from the ground. Lily saw baby Harry screaming in pain as he clutched is tiny fists. Harry's left knee was bleeding. Instantly, Lily was by his side, rocking him and whispering soothing words into his little ears. Lynnie appeared with an ointment that Lily instantly grabbed and gently rubbed a fair amount of it on his knee. The blood disappeared but Harry was still crying. Lily was going to say something to Lynnie when she had a bad, yet very familiar feeling. She quickly put Harry down and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. She threw up. A feeling of dread washed over her. She couldn't be pregnant, could she ?

"Kander !"

With a pop, Kander appeared before his Mistress.

"Is there anything that Kander can be getting for Mistress Lils ?"

"Kander, I'm going to transfigure you into a man so you can go get a pregnancy test for me at the pharmacy nearby. It'll fix your speech for the time your a man and you can speak and understand French so it won't seem suspicious. Pull the muggle money from the Potter Accounts. Can you do that for me ?"

"Of course Mistress Lils ! Kander lives to serve the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter !"

Lily nodded and waved her waved her wand. Kander was transformed into a handsome young man. The spell that Lily used was a mix of Charms and Transfiguration. It would transform anybody into the person the caster most wanted and loved(who wasn't dead). Lily gave a start when she realised it was Sirius Black. Lily would forevermore love James and she loved Sirius like a brother. Sure, she'd had a small crush on him in third year. But then again, who hadn't ? Every girl at Hogwarts had had a crush on Sirius Black at some point during their life.

But Sirius was handsome and charming and ... Bad Lily ! Naughty Lily ! Its Sirius Black we're talking about, plus Lily had bailed Sirius out of Azkaban before she disappeared by giving the Goblins a handsome amount of money. But the thing was, it hadn't even put a dent in the Family Vault. She shook her head and reminded herself that it was just five days since James' death and she shouldn't even be thinking like that !

Lily looked around to see Kander gone. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lily went back to the living room where the telly was still on and was on a commercial for cat food. Lily had charmed dozens of Electronic equipment for them to work in magical zones. Lily had had Kander buy computers, TV's, microwaves, toasters and millions of useful electronics. She saw Lynnie tending to a now sleeping Harry. She gently picked up the slumbering boy and put him in his crib in the nursery.

Lily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and downed it in one gulp to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. Throwing the bottle in the trash can, Lily then proceeded to grab a tub of ice cream and go eat it in the living room in front of the television. A reporter said:

"We will now proceed to a stating that Her Majesty, The Queen Elizabeth II has told us to tell the people of Great Britain. Her Majesty says to be on a lookout for a woman with red hair and green eyes along with a baby with jet black hair and also green eyes. Sources have told us that their names are respectively Lillian Marie Evans Potter and Harrison James Potter. Anybody with information on these two are welcome at the local police station. This is Marcus Wellington, your fellow reporter."

Lily's spoon clattered to the floor. Did the fates absolutely hate her ? Now she should go to the Queen ? Bloody Hell ! How in the name of all things holy did they find out who she and Harry were ?!

Lily was going to do some more frantic thinking when Kander popped back in, in his normal house-elf form. Lily jumped up. Kander handed Lily a small thin box. Lily quickly grabbed it and sprinted towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom and the door securely shut and locked, Lily took out the test and gingerly put a sample of her pee on it. She waited with bated breath and finally the test settled on 'O'. Lily Potter stared at the pregnancy test as if it had grown two heads and then fainted.

_**Minerva McGonagall's POV**_

Minerva McGonagall had just settled with a cup of tea in her hands and sitting on the sofa with the TV on. She was taking a sip of her tea when suddenly fellow junior Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared on the screen and started talking about hero's and Potter's and demanding Lily and Harry Potter to show themselves. Minerva spat out her tea and her eyes got a dangerous glow. Kingsley had better disappear if he valued his life because Minerva McGonagall, former Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House was loose. She set her cup on the coffee table, grabbed her wand and apparated on the spot.


	6. McGonagall's Nice Little Chat and Attack

**_Aurelie DeRou's POV_**

Aurelie DeRou, formerly known as Lily Potter, was pacing up and down with one hand on her currently flat stomach. She'd been to a French doctor. The doctor had told her that she was 8 weeks along. She didn't know how she was going to handle this. Her second child, James' second child. Aurelie hoped she wouldn't have an emotional meltdown because she was on the verge of tearing up. She was not going to get rid of this child. He/She would be loved, in a happy family. Just as Aurelie was about to go to Harry's nursery to give him some food, the fireplace flashed green.

Immediately wary, Aurelie picked up her wand. She'd gotten a new identity to protect her unborn baby. She'd had Kander forge muggle and wizarding documents so she could live in both worlds freely. She still hadn't brewed the potion she needed to change her looks in all the hullabaloo. A woman stepped out of the fireplace. She was wearing clothes a muggle elder woman would wear. She looked different, yet Aurelie recognized her on sight. How Professor McGonagall had found her, she didn't know. McGonagall seemed to be looking around desperately while muttering to herself:

"This is the only Potter Property I'm keyed to. Please let them be here."

She finally caught sight of Aurelie who had her wand out.

"Lily ! Lily Potter ! Thank goodness ! I thought I'd never find you ! You seemed to have disappeared off the face of earth ! I'm here to warn you about Dumbledore's plans. Please, hide Harry well. You never know what the old coot would do for power. He's currently under my control and he's righting all the wrongdoing's he's done. Please, I don't mean to hurt you ! I swear on my magic and life !"

A greenish hue erupted from McGonagall's body. Since she wasn't dead, Aurelie figured she wasn't lying. Grudgingly, she put her wand back in her pocket, though she still kept a firm grip on it.

McGonagall slowly walked towards her.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Lily ! After poor James' death and you and Harry disappearing, I haven't had a single wink of sleep."

Aurelie spoke up for the first time.

"Please call me Aurelie Professor. I've changed my identity for mine and Harry's safety." Aurelie didn't mention being pregnant for good measure.

McGonagall seemed momentarily shocked but her features softened.

"Of course, I should've expected it. You really are the brightest witch of your age Lil... Aurelie."

"Oh, do come in Professor. It really is rude of me to keep you waiting like this. Please sit down. What can I get you ? Tea, Coffee ?"

"Tea please. I might need something to keep my tongue from drying up. I have a lot to explain to you about Dumbledore's manipulative ways."

Aurelie nodded understandingly. "Kander !"

The house-elf popped in. "Yes Mistress Rellie ?"

"Can you fetch some tea and water for Professor McGonagall and some coffee for me ? Oh and don't forget the biscuits please." The house-elf nodded and popped away.

"Lynnie !"

Another house-elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Rellie ?"

"Can you please feed Harry for me ? When your done, bring him to me."

"Of course Mistress Rellie." And Lynnie popped away. Lily turned to McGonagall expectantly.

"First of all, please call me Minerva. Things might get a bit confusing later on. Okay, lets get on with the story. A few weeks ago, I noticed Albus was acting strangely. He no longer confided in his things with me, he seemed to have gotten an obsession with anything related to the Potter's. The most suspicious thing of all was that he appointed Severus Snape as the school's Potions Master without any reason. He seemed to call Severus a lot his office to discuss things that he obviously didn't want me to know. What Albus didn't know, what that I had planted my own spies in his office. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything illegal. A few of the portraits in his office were rather eager to sell the headmaster out. So they started spying. They reported every single detail of his meetings to me. The headmaster has a rather bad habit of saying his thoughts aloud, so they told me everything. A week after Snape had been appointed at the Potions Master, Dumbledore appointed a woman named Sybill Trelawney as the Divination teacher, a total fraud I assure you. At first, I thought Dumbledore was going insane, but as the time passed, it all added up and I eventually figured it all out. One afternoon, when Albus was having a meeting with Snape, one of the portraits heard a few disturbing facts. That there is a prophecy about You-Know-Who and Harry. It seems that either He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must defeat Harry or Harry must defeat he. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus heard a part of the prophecy and told me: For neither can live, while the other survives. Dumbledore see's us all as pawns in a chessboard. If necessary, he'll sacrifice any of us on his quest to power. It seems that he wants more power than he already has. For example, Sirius Black. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he could have easily given Sirius a trial, as was his right. For some reason, the Goblins bailed Black out. It seems that they aren't on the friendliest ground with the headmaster."

Aurelie started sobbing.

"So my baby has to defeat Voldemort or he can't survive ?" McGonagall nodded sadly. "Oh my poor, poor baby boy ! What has Harry done to have such a big and crucial destiny ?! What has he done to suffer so much ! Oh I think I should immigrate to Australia so they can't find him ! Oh poor, poor Harry !" wailed Aurelie.

She was a sobbing mess. Aurelie felt nothing when McGonagall pulled her into a hug. Aurelie sobbed her heart out to the older woman. Kander returned with a tray of tea, coffee, milk, sugar and biscuits. He seemed a bit startled to see his Mistress like a crying wreck. Kander popped away.

So when McGonagall and Aurelie drank their tea and coffee and biscuits to calm their nerves, Lynnie popped in with little Harry who was playing with a thread hanging loosely from his pajamas. Aurelie cooed and immediately picked Harry up and gently rolled up the cloth over his left knee. There was a light and barely visible scar.

"Can I hold him ?" asked Minerva.

"Of course." replied Aurelie.

She handed the baby to the former Professor. Minerva gently rocked the boy to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, Lynnie popped back in and took Harry to his nursery to tuck him in.

Minerva explained everything else to the part where she left Hogwarts and her crazy plan to inform the muggle Queen of magic.

Aurelie and Minerva talked for a while before Minerva said that she needed to depart and muttered something about dead Aurors. Aurelie had a vague thought of Shacklebolt and almost felt sorry for him. But he deserved it. There was no being sorry for somebody nearly gives magic out. The very nerve !

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was strolling down Diagon Alley, searching for a book Mad-Eye Moody had assigned him to find. His partner was Sirius Black. Since the book was extremely illegal and was a dark arts book, they had to search everywhere, including Flourish and Blotts. Ever since Sirius Black was deemed innocent, the man rejoined the Auror Corps. Kingsley didn't know why Black absolutely refused to talk to him. Then suddenly he got this creepy and evil grin on his face. Kingsley didn't like that look. When he was about to ask him the reason of grinning like that, a large cat and an extremely angry Amelia Bones attacked him. He recognized the cat as Minerva McGonagall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt didn't know why, but he was so doomed !


	7. Of Trials and Potions

**_Queen Elizabeth's POV_**

Queen Elizabeth had just finished meeting with Margaret Thatcher**(Sorry, I'm really not up-to-date with Britain's Prime Ministers. Sorry for the mistake a few chapters ago.)**. She almost hit the female Prime Minister for asking what was her sudden fascination with the Potter family. She was conversing with Charles and Diana who was rocking little William in her arms.

"I understand your concern for the citizens of Britain mother, but what shall we do with Anne ? She is absolutely stubborn and refuses to listen to Andrew when he wants to talk to her." said Charles.

Diana looked up and was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"You may enter." said the Queen regally. Prince Charles, Princess Diana and the Queen straightened themselves and ready for whoever was going to enter the room. Carina, the Queen's personal servant entered in with her head bowed low, clutching a few documents and folders in her arms.

"Your Majesty, I have found the information about the Potter that you wanted. I have got a few documents about Lily Evans Potter and Harrison James Potter."

The Queen held out her hand expectantly.

Carina handed the Queen two slips of paper. "This is an official name changing document. It says that on the 5th of September 1981, Lily Potter changed her name to Aurelie DeRou. Our sources say that she did it for protecting her son."

Carina rummaged through the papers and folders and handed the Queen an orange binder she had in her hand.

"In this binder, I have a list of all her purchases since October 31st. A few visits to a doctor in France and most curious of all, a pregnancy test bought from a pharmacy near Champs Elysees. I also found this curious parchment that looks like it has been bought out an antique shop near that little abandoned pub in London. It says all of Mrs Potter's names, properties, money and titles."

The Queen looked intrigued as she took the offered parchment and binder she flipped through the binder, seeing a lot of electronic and daily needs purchased. Food and rather curious and poisonous ingredients. She looked at the parchment and was properly stunned when she saw the numerous titles Lily Potter, or rather Aurelie DeRou, held. Carina handed the Queen another green folder when the Queen was finished looking through the binder and she handed them to Charles and Diana.

"Lily Evans seemed to disappear off the face of earth when she turned eleven. It seemed that her family had already enrolled her for an academy near Oxfordshire, but suddenly some people appeared saying she had special abilities and admitted her into their school somewhere in Scotland. Lily has a sister two years older than her, Petunia Evans Dursley and a nephew called Dudley, a month older than Harry. Petunia absolutely detests her younger sister for being 'freaky' as she said when a few Royal Guards asked her."

The Queen opened the green folder. An album fell on her lap.

"That's an album of Lily's younger days and her friends Ma'am. Petunia was only too happy to give them away."

The Queen opened it up. The first picture was of a redheaded child with startling emerald green eyes hugging a visibly older girl with blonde hair, a horsey neck and pale blue eyes.

"Thats Petunia Ma'am, and thats Lily." said Carina pointing at the girls.

The next was a picture of a happy Lily _standing_ between platforms nine and ten in Kings Cross Station. She was hugging her parents and Petunia was scowling in the background. The Queen skipped quite a few pages and she finally reached a page where Lily was a lot older and in a wedding dress with a bouquet of roses in her hand. A man with messy black hair, hazel brown eyes with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes was hugging her waist. There was a single rose in the front pocket of his black tuxedo. Everything about the man screamed rich. There was a handsome man with long sleek black hair and grey eyes with the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was wearing the same tuxedo as the groom. He was obviously the best man. There was two women next to Lily.

One had dark brown hair, pulled into an elegant bun and decorated with white crystal jewels. She was wearing an emerald green dress, the same shade as the brides eyes.

There was the other woman who had deep black hair and the same hazel brown eyes as the grooms, the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes and she was wearing the same emerald green dress.

The caption under the picture caught the Queens eyes.

_"The wedding of James and Lily Potter, bridesmaids Alice Longbottom and Emily Potter(James' sister), best man Sirius Black. May the new couple live a happy and danger free life."_

The Queen handed the photo album to Diana who tried her best to balance the album in one hand and William in the other.

There was much more to Lily Potter than it showed.

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV_**

Kingsley Shacklebolt woke up to find himself in a courtroom, shackled to the metal chair that normally held criminals. He looked around to find the majority of the Wizengamot and a steamy Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall sitting in the chairs before him. There was a white shield shimmering between him and the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock, looked distinctively ruffled when he saw McGonagall sitting with the Wizengamot. Dumbledore banged his gavel twice to gain attention.

"Ahem ! This is the 398th meeting of the Wizengamot. We are here for the Trial and Testament of Kingsley Shacklebolt, junior Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr Shacklebolt knowingly and willingly nearly exposed magic to muggles by using this device that if I am correct is called television. This program was showed worldwide and as we know, magic was nearly exposed to muggles all around the world."

There was five seconds of silence before pandemonium erupted. Lords and Ladies were cursing and cussing at Kingsley as if he had just announced that Albus Dumbledore was his and Severus Snape's love child. Amelia Bones was all but fuming, Minister Bagnold was staring at Kingsley as if he'd grown two heads, Minerva McGonagall looked about ready to transfigure him into a mouse and turn into her cat form and eat him up.

Kingsley gulped as Dumbledore banged his gavel again.

"As we know, Kingsley Keith Shacklebolt has broken the statute of secrecy that was made in 1840. As I understand it, punishment to break it is a 10 year stay in Azkaban."

Shacklebolt stared wide-eyed at the witches and wizards who were all nodding in agreement. He looked at his boss, Amelia Bones, as if he expected pity from her. But he should've known better, Bones just glowered at him as if he'd killed her puppy.

Not for the first time, Kingsley Shacklebolt wondered how he could've been so stupid.

**_Aurelie DeRou's POV_**

Aurelie DeRou picked up the belladonna leaves and dumped six of them in. She threw in some ashwinder eggs and carefully mixed it counter-clockwise. She picked up her wand and put a stasis charm on the potion for an hour. She quickly washed her hands in the basin near the table where the potion in the copper cauldron was simmering quietly. She called Lynnie and instructed her to watch over the potion. Lynnie was quick to obey. She snapped her fingers and a simple wooden stool appeared and she sat down eyeing the potion as if she was afraid it would transfigure into Voldemort any second.

Shaking her head, Aurelie walked out of the potions room and to the bathroom. She tugged at a section of her red hair which stuck together. She'd spent five hours in the potions room so naturally, her hair was greasy. As in, Snape-like greasy. She took a quick shower went to the kitchen to pour some tea for herself. She went to the living room where Harry was playing in his makeshift playpen. She took a sip of her tea and shivered at the bitter taste and picked up a small piece of chocolate from the tray on the coffee table. She ate the chocolate with the tea and somehow, felt better. Aurelie picked up the remote control of the TV and turned it on.

The TV turned on. It was on an educational program about Cheetahs. Aurelie stared at the screen without any indication, whatsoever that she was actually listening to the program. Lynnie popped in and informed her that the potion was ready. Wearily, Aurelie got up and went to the potions room. She went and saw that Lynnie had wisely turned off the fire under the cauldron.

She picked up the ladle and poured a bit of it into a measuring cup.

She drank the potion in the cup. Two seconds later, Aurelie DeRou felt a very painful burning inside her chest. Her facial features started to change, her copper red hair turned chestnut brown. She fell down to the ground and forced herself to stay awake, but no avail. She felt like the Cruciatus curse had been put on her. After staying awake for two minutes, she fell in a dead faint.


	8. Of Long Lost Potter Sisters

Emily Potter was furious. She had shouted, screamed and yelled but Dumbledore had just calmly looked at her as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was time she took matters into her own hands, along with her other sister, Angie, they would pitch in and find Lily and Harry. Angie hadn't been present for James and Lily's wedding because she had to take care of a few matter relating with the Malfoy's. Angie, Emily, James and their parents were sick of the Malfoy's and their bloody meddling in political affairs. Dorea and Charlus Potter were in hiding in a cottage, off the coast of Spain.

The Potter's had long ago stopped trusting Dumbledore and his minions, the stupid Order of the Phoenix. All but James. He believed that Dumbledore could do no wrong. He trusted him with his life. Thats why he put the care of his family in the hands of that good for nothing old fool. Lily saw right through Dumbledore when he suggested putting Peter as the secret keeper and Sirius as a decoy. Lily did have some Slytherin inside her after all.

Then it was like a light bulb appeared right above her head. Why not check the Potter properties ?

There was the the other cottage, but it was too small for two people. So that was out. Then there was Castillo Potter, but that was too large. There were other properties, but Emily thought she knew what property Lily would pick. Her guess was Potter Villa in France, but her guess was as good as anybody's. She huffed took out her wand and walked out of Hogwarts Castle. Then a voice suddenly spoke in her head.

_"Dear girl, may you succeed in your task."_

Emily jumped, wand trained in hand.

"Who's that ?"

_"I'm in your head Daughter. I'm Hogwarts Castle of course. You've been the first human that I've been able to contact in a long time. Right after Gwendolyn Gryffindor, Godric's daughter. Your the third Heiress, right after your sister, a Potter. The first Heir being a James Potter."_

_"H-Hogwarts ! Your talking to me ?! As in, in my head ? Thats technically impossible !"_

_"You just said technically, well it isn't supposed to be impossible, but the heirs and heiresses are an exception. I will talk to you later. The idiotic Headmaster is up to something again. I have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't blow up the whole school."_

_"R-Right. Well I'll be on my way."_

Emily shook herself and walked into the grounds. There were a few choice students gathered there, as it was Saturday morning. Emily snorted.

"Might as well relieve a few memories while I'm here. She walked over to hers, James' and Angie's favorite oak tree. She found herself remembering one of James' disastrous attempts at lying.

_**Flashback**_

_"Messrs Black, Potter and Lupin, why oh why do you want to make life so hard to live for me and your fellow professors and students ?" asked a very red Professor McGonagall._

_"What have you three done now ?" asked Angie._

_"Nothing ! I swear ! It was Snivellous who provoked us ! We are completely innocent." cried Sirius Black._

_"Yeah, and I'm really the Bloody Baron in disguise." said Emily sarcastically._

_"Six years in Hogwarts and you three still can't behave. You've put influence on your sisters James Potter. Shame on you." McGonagall shook her head._

_"Really Professor ? All we did was charm the Slytherin Common Room to a baby girls' nursery room." said Remus Lupin simply, as if talking about the weather._

_"Oh, and did the dormitory's include in that ? All of the book bags were turned into stuffed unicorns, the couches and chairs were pink and blue beanbags, there was a rainbow on top of their heads and there was magenta clouds floating on top of their heads shooting bits of color paper. I wouldn't call that a simple prank. Oh and lets not forget all the ruined homework that imprinted with the phrases, I love Remus Lupin, I adore Sirius Black, I more than love James Potter." replied McGonagall._

_"Oh did you really !" Angie squealed with laughter._

_"Oh my god ! How could you be so immature !" said Emily in-between her laughing, trying and failing to be serious. _

_James, Sirius and Remus had pleased expressions on their faces._

_"This is not a laughing matter and Potter. , Potter and Lupin you have detention with me for three weeks. You have to realize how serious this matter is. You scared the living daylights out of some of the Slytherin first years."_

_"Three weeks ?!" squawked James indignantly._

_"Yes , three weeks." said McGonagall as she turned on her heel, wand in hand to go and fix the ruined Slytherin Common Room._

_"Really Sirius, could you be more obvious ? And James, I expected better of you. You could have led the culprit to somebody else. Instead, being as arrogant as you are, you just had to take credit. Remus ? I'm completely disappointed in you." said a voice from behind the oak tree. _

_It was Sirius' girlfriend, who for once, wasn't a senseless and idiot bimbo. Her name was Arielle Damson. She had chestnut brown hair, twinkling sky blue eyes and her height was 5'6. She was in Ravenclaw house and was pretty smart. She had an expression developed and mixed with anger and amusement. _

_"Arielle ! My sunshine !" cried Sirius as he jumped up and grabbed her and swung her around. She just shook her head and said:_

_"Put me down Sirius." _

_"Leave poor Ellie alone Sirius." said Angie and Emily at the same time as they got up to greet their best friend._

_They hugged her and started talking._

_"Oh god, don't start all about your girly things." said James with a disgusted expression on his face._

_"Shut up James." snarked Emily._

_The girls all started walking towards the castle, giggling often._

**_End of Flashback_**

Emily shook herself, grinning. Arielle was such a nice girl. The last time she saw her was when they had turned 19 and she and her parents were going to live in France to be out of the zone of danger. Both Emily and Angie had been so sad, Sirius had locked himself up in his room in his flat, not talking to anyone, and Arielle herself had thrown a fit when she found out. James, well James had cursed everything out of his way. Even Peter had been the unfortunate victim of his Bat-Bogey hex.

Emily was hoping to find Arielle soon in France. The only clue she of her was that she lived in Paris. It was a year since she'd seen Arielle and she was pretty desperate for some sense of happiness, funniness.

For now she had to find Angie. She traced a few letters that were carved on the tree.

_"Em+An+Ar=BFF's"_

A single lone tear leaked down on her cheek. James was dead, Sirius in prison, Lily and Harry missing, Mum and dad in hiding, Angie always working in different countries and Arielle away in France. She was so alone.

Shaking her head, she walked briskly towards the gates, shaking away the weirdness of talking to Lady Hogwarts herself.

With a very faint pop, Emily Anne Potter popped away to her sisters flat.

**_Angie Potter's POV_**

Angela Potter wasn't having a good day. She had different missions because of her job, being an Unspeakable. She had been the youngest Unspeakable in a century when she joined the ranks when she was 19. Of course, using her fathers connections had helped her as well. Now her boss, Algernon Croaker, was going to send her to China to help them finding their own version of the Death Veil. Angie had turned down the job, she had argued long and hard with Croaker, using the excuse of her brother's death to take a week off work.

It also didn't help that she just couldn't find Lily and Harry. She knew she owed it to James. Emily had been on a very risky mission as an Auror the previous week, spying on group of recruiting Death Eaters in Pennsylvania. It was amazing how far the Death Eaters and Voldemort went for recruiting.

As the temporary representative for the Potter Family in the Wizengamot, she had a lot of work to do. The Malfoy's were causing trouble again and Angie was ready to strangle the Paterfamilias of the Malfoy Family, also known as Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Angie had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, as she had been up all night signing and reading contracts. She couldn't believe the outrageous ways of people allying themselves with the Potter Family. For example, James had once saved a fifth year girl called Amanda Sellington from a Killing Curse in Hogsmeade and she a life debt to James. Now, Sellington wanted to transfer the debt to her one year old daughter, Ashley, so she offered up her daughter to marry one Harry James Potter to pay back the debt.

Angie had already pulled out three handfuls of curly brown hair from frustration of all these worthless marriage contracts.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Angie took out her wand and waved on the door. There appeared, the impatient figure of her sister, Emily. She let out a sigh relief. Angie opened the door.

"Thank god, I was worrying you weren't home. How are you feeling ?" asked Emily as she hugged her sister.

"Fine. I just need a bit of sleep and everything will be wonderful." replied Angie.

Emily nodded in understanding, as they both entered the messy flat. Emily sat down on of the fluffy and warm couches as Angie went to get some hot chocolate, leaving Emily contemplating her conversation with Lady Hogwarts. When Angie came back, Emily noticed the bags under her eyes and the purple and green bruise below her left eye.

"Oh, thats a nasty bruise. How'd you get it ?"

Angie looked startled.

"Well, as you know I was in Egypt. With Cardonna, being his usual clumsy self. He tripped down a lot of low stair in a tomb. Now before he fell, he grabbed my sleeve and I went sailing down with him and I ended up with this and a sprained ankle, while Cardonna, ended up with a broken nose and a broken elbow. I got it pretty light."

"Oh gosh is he okay ?"

"Just fine. He was taken to the hospital."

"Now for the business part." said Emily as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I think I may have found a trail of Lily and Harry. I suspect they're staying in Potter Villa."

"Really ? But I doubt we could go to France right now. I mean, we have to subscribe for mum and dad's monthly newspaper, I've got to take care of the Wizengamot problem and the Malfoy's are wrecking up trouble again. I doubt Lucius is happy about two of the members of the Potter Family escaping from imminent death." said Angie with a doubtful look on her face.

"I know. I was thinking that after we take care of all our other problems and find Lily and Harry, we can maybe try to find Arielle."

"Hmm, maybe we could do that. We have to be there for James' funeral too."

Both Emily and Angie sat there, thinking in the silence. Both of them finished the hot chocolate.

"Well then, I've got to go to satisfy Mad-Eye by capturing a few Death Eaters." said Emily after a long silence.

"Okay then. Maybe I can get some sleep if Croaker leaves me alone. He's pretty irate that I didn't accept his latest mission for China." replied Angie.

"Well, bye then. See you later." said Emily.

"Later."

The sisters hugged each other and Emily went outside and apparated away. Just as Angie was going to go to sleep, there was the familiar tingle of the floo connection. She checked it. It was Croaker.

Angela Jennifer Potter screamed in frustration.


	9. Long Time, No See

_**Sirius Black's POV**_

Sirius Black was sick of everything, of life, of all the problems. When he'd been in school, the group of his friends, the Marauder's, intact, he'd never had a second thought of the outside world. Of what would happen when school ended. He and James decided to continue as Auror's when they were in their sixth year. James mother got them Auror training books, Defense books. James' father, got them Dark Arts books with the permission of the Ministry to prepare them. It was actually the only time he and James touched a book. They read every single word of them. So Sirius knew a fair amount of spells, healing, dark curses and fun and distracting jinxes for friendly duels.

Sirius had studied for his NEWT's hard to pass the required subjects for Auror training. Though he'd never had much enthusiasm for studying as much as Moony, Sirius wasn't completely clueless. There was a reason that he and James were top students, never failing a class. When Sirius had entered the Hogwarts Express for the first time, there was a spark inside of him. Of hope. He'd actually have people who cared for him. He went and sat a compartment alone. His mum hadn't bothered coming. Father came along to give him some advice. As much as he hated to admit it, Sirius didn't actually hate his father. Orion and Alphard Black were still brothers and a bit Alphard's mischievous streak had passed on to Sirius and his father, making Orion understand him.

Mother resented father. She thought that father was coddling him too much. Ha ! As if. Walburga Black had two children. Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus. Regulus was mummy's perfect little pureblood prince. He obeyed to her every little command. As father had once said that it was good that at least one Black had a mind of his own. Of course, Orion had been referring to Sirius. Orion Black wasn't exactly a light person. He was one of the few people of the Black family who remained neutral. He had a mind of his own, thinking that one should keep his thoughts to himself. He thought that this war was rubbish and nothing good would come of it. He had never been more right.

Back to the matter at hand. Sirius had sat alone in the compartment until a boy with sandy hair had entered and asked shyly if he could sit. Sirius had been happy to find somebody to talk with. He had of course said that the boy was welcome in the compartment and had immediately engaged him into a conversation. In only five minutes of talking, he'd found out the boy liked reading and studying, but had a hidden mischievous streak in him. A few minutes later, a boy with messy black hair had entered, asking rather a bit arrogantly if he could sit there. Sirius had just shrugged, while the other boy had nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, not at all liking the tone of the boys voice.

Remus Lupin and James Potter were their names. James came from a pureblooded family that could trace their lineage to the time where Godric Gryffindor lived. They were all Gryffindor's, with a few Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's peppering the Family Tree. Remus was a half-blood. His parents, Hope and Lyall Lupin obviously weren't rich. Sirius recognized Lyall Lupin as the man that had pushed for the werewolves to be executed**(You do know there is a reason that Grayback attacked Remus. Right ?)**.

Then, halfway through the train ride, in came a girl and a boy. The girl had copper red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, her name was Lily Evans. The boy on the other hand, was a different story. He had a hooked nosed, greasy black hair, onyx eyes and a pale and tortured complexion. His name was Severus Snape. Now, as Sirius was a pureblood and most of his family were politicians, he learned quite a few facts from their many conversations at the dinner table. Snape's mother was Eileen Prince. She came from a prestigious pureblood family. A cold woman, no doubt. Sirius' uncle Cygnus, had talked about the outrageous incident. One day, Eileen Prince had come to the Prince family home and had announced that she'd gotten pregnant from a muggle man and was going to marry him.

There was a huge scandal in the pureblood society. The Prophet had a field day, as uncle Cygnus said. Eileen married Tobias Snape a week after her announcement, resulting to her being disowned. Almost eight months later, their son, Severus Tobias Snape was born. Apparently, when Tobias Snape found out his wife was a witch, he didn't take it well. Uncle Cygnus said that Tobias started drinking and hitting his wife, resulting to Severus being raised in an extremely poor and abusive family. All of Eileen's love for Snape diminished. But her pride wouldn't let her to admit she'd been wrong, so she didn't divorce.

Anyways, Snape had started talking to Lily Evans who was obviously a muggle born. He'd said that he hoped that Lily would get into Slytherin with him. James had then decided to but in, saying that what sane person would like to go into Slytherin. Snape had asked what house he would go into then. To quote James, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave heart". Snape had snorted and sneered at James. James had asked if he had a problem and Snape had answered.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

Then there was Sirius' mistake. He was still regretting it. For if he hadn't insulted Snape, he would've been friends with the delightful Lily Evans so much sooner. Sirius had responded by saying:

"So where would you go, seeing as your neither ?"

Sirius had said that laughing along with James. Remus had looked up from the book he was reading and had frowned at Sirius. The redheaded girl had flushed.

"Come on Severus, lets go find another compartment."

"Yeah, see ya Snivellous." James had sniggered.

That was how Snape's nickname had been created. Sirius had been immensely disappointed in himself. James and Sirius seemed to have gotten along on the wrong foot with Lily Evans because she only could talk to them without insulting them when she begun dating James in their seventh year. Lets just not ask how that happened.

Oh how Sirius wished he could go back to the innocent days when getting caught pulling a prank was their only worry. It was nothing compared to the war placed in front of him. He'd searched low and high for his godson, but he was nowhere to be found. Dumbledore didn't him and neither did the stray and masterless Death Eater's. Because if they did, one of them would get drunk and gloat at a pub in Knockturn Alley. Sirius had been visiting the place frequently to look for clues on the whereabouts of his godson. No, nothing.

He took a swig of his Firewhiskey. He grinned at Lily's reaction when she found out he was drinking instead of searching for his godson. He felt immediately guilty. Slamming the shot on the old wooden Library table, he grabbed his wand and summoned a Hangover Potion. Wouldn't do to get caught by Death Eater's while he was drunk and weak. He grabbed a surprisingly helpful book from the shelf. _"1001 Ways to Get Through Wards"_, was its name. He read the chapter. It was about being extremely careful if he didn't want to get caught. At first, he'd wanted to skip it like the Gryffindor he was, but safety was important. Being stealthy, even more so. That was the Slytherin part of his mind. The part that he'd ignored to atrociously with hatred.

He read five chapter. Finally getting to the Fidelius Charm, he sighed in relief.

_"The Fidelius Charm is an extremely complicated enchantment, known to many people as not possible to break unless the secret keeper gives the secret away. Its not impossible to break without knowing the secret, but if the Breaking Charm isn't done properly, the person doing it could be rendered to a mere squib. This charm requires the blood of the person trying to break the Fidelius and the person living inside the guarded place. You have to chant a ritual, lost for many centuries. But if one is careful, he may find the ritual in the most unlikely place. The obvious place where you wouldn't even dream of looking at. Be careful fellow reader, this book is about breaking wards __**and rules**__. DO NOT get caught, or you'll be punished severely." _

Sirius just stared at the offending text. There was a clank behind him. He jumped a foot in the air, landing on the ground, at the feet of his smirking father.

"Sirius, what a surprise. May I ask as to what your doing here ?" asked an amused Orion Black.

"Well, you see er... I, um... was looking for a few answers that would be only in this Library. So I decided to come investigate. Yeah, that." stammered Sirius, not expecting to be caught by his father.

Orion Black stared at the extremely dark textbook Sirius had in his hands.

"Sirius, you do know that this book was written in Grindelwald's time and not everything in it might be accurate. I never even dreamed of you opening a grey textbook. Much less, one that was written by Grindelwald himself."

"What ? The book was written by Grindelwald ? Did I hear you correctly father dearest ?" questioned Sirius.

"I'm afraid you did Sirius. Though I'm happy your finally coming to your senses, what in the name of Merlin and Morgana possessed you to read a dark book ? You of all people should know that most of the books in this Library are cursed."

"Oh, I already knew that father. I checked all the books that I wanted to read. I do have some knowledge about the Dark Arts. Mr and Mrs Potter forced us to read them to prepare for the war and learn their defenses."

"Oh I will never be more grateful to Dorea and her Husband." murmured Orion. "Welcome back to the family son. Though I doubt Walburga will be pleased. She wanted Regulus to inherit the Black Family Seat."

Father and son were once again reunited. Then there was a soft and quiet voice saying:

_"L'amour de l'âme est beaucoup plus que vous le pensez. L'amour d'un père est encore plus. Examiner les parents, les pères se soucient beaucoup, mais ils sont occupés et que vous pensez qu'ils ne vous aiment pas. Tandis que les mères sont encore plus solidaire, mais certains sont autoritaire et sans cœur. Vrai amour paternel est ce que nous appelons cette survenant. Pour avoir une sorte de connaissance, pour le père de vous aider tout au long du voyage. Puissiez-vous vivre en paix."_


	10. Injured People and Surprises

_The Daily Prophet  
>September 7th 1981<br>Miranda Feller_

**_Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Goes Missing !_**

_Today, we at the Daily Prophet have found out some important news. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Teacher and Gryffindor Head of House has gone missing. That is, right after resigning from all her positions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall was last sighted as the trial of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was accused of nearly giving up the Statute of Secrecy that our world, has held for many years. He was then sentenced to 10 years Azkaban. _

_A lot of witches and wizards have been taught by Minerva McGonagall and nearly all of us have fond memories of her. The stern expression, the witch that took points when she caught troublemakers rule-breaking, the cat animagus, the furious lioness that defended each and every single one of her students, Gryffindor or not. It is rumored that the former Professor was very good friends with Potter's and it was because of the impending danger that she went into hiding. I, as a former student of Professor McGonagall, seriously doubt that. Minerva McGonagall could seriously scare people and those glares that she gives out, would make even You-Know-Who pee in his pants !_

_Minerva McGonagall would stand fighting to the very end. She's a true Gryffindor and she most certainly _**_IS NOT _**_a coward. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has been reported to drive Professor McGonagall away. I blame Dumbledore and its my personal opinion that if anything happens to my favorite Professor, I will hang him from his beard by the Astronomy Tower._

_This is Miranda Feller, a very angry and pissed reporter._

Minerva McGonagall grinned at the thought of the old coot hanging from the Astronomy Tower by his beard. Minerva remembered Miranda Feller. She too was a Gryffindor and was a very furious and vivacious girl. She'd went to school with the Marauder's and she'd hated Pettigrew with a passion. When asked why, she just said "Its just a feeling and I've long ago learned not to ignore my feelings".

Despite her true hate for Pettigrew, she was good friends with the rest of the Marauders. Miranda was one of her hardworking lions that didn't fool around too much. She said that you shouldn't be distracted with fun when your studying and that you shouldn't be distracted with studying when your having fun. That was her lifetime motto. She, along with Emily and Angie Potter, Lily Evans and Arielle Damson were a force to be reckoned with. They were practically the female Marauder's. The school called them the Maraudette's.

They were pranked by the Marauder's on many occasions, but they retaliated with pranks of their own, but even worse. The Maraudette motto was 'Vengeance is Sweet'. Their pranks were strong, but it also may be the fact the Emily and Angie Potter were James Potter's sisters and they knew their style. The girls always had one was or another to spy on the Marauder's and use their idea's sooner than the boys. And dear god that pissed them off. The pranks wars and food fights they had together, was a nightmare for all the teachers.

Minerva shook herself out from her thoughts and walked to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

She waved her wand and a few pieces of bacon and 2 eggs cooked themselves. Minerva poured herself her daily coffee and sat down on the kitchen table and started eating. Then, there suddenly came a clanking sound. Minerva looked disturbed. It was the sound that the muggle mail always gave out when thrown into the house, using a flap for the mail installed on every single muggle house. Minerva didn't have any muggle friends, so technically, it was a bit weird to be receiving mail from a muggle. Or maybe it could be a cautious half-blood.

She warily waved her wand over the elegantly written envelope. There weren't any curses on it. She picked it up and took it to the living room. Sitting on the couch, she nearly dropped the envelope because of the address written on it.

_To: Minerva Ruth McGonagall_

_From: Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith, Duchess of Edinburgh, Countess of Merioneth, Baroness Greenwich, Duke of Lancaster, Lord of Mann, Duke of Normandy, Sovereign of the Most Honourable Order of the Garter, Sovereign of the Most Honourable Order of the Bath, Sovereign of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, Sovereign of the Most Illustrious Order of Saint Patrick, Sovereign of the Most Distinguished Order of Saint Michael and Saint George, Sovereign of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, Sovereign of the Distinguished Service Order, Sovereign of the Imperial Service Order, Sovereign of the Most Exalted Order of the Star of India, Sovereign of the Most Eminent Order of the Indian Empire, Sovereign of the Order of British India, Sovereign of the Indian Order of Merit, Sovereign of the Order of Burma, Sovereign of the Royal Order of Victoria and Albert, Sovereign of the Royal Family Order of King Edward VII, Sovereign of the Order of Merit, Sovereign of the Order of the Companions of Honour, Sovereign of the Royal Victorian Order, Sovereign of the Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of St John of Jerusalem. _**_(I went a bit overboard, didn't I ?)_**

What on earth would the muggle Queen want to do with her ?

She opened the letter.

_ McGonagall,  
>I have been informed of a disturbing fact by my personal servant. I have been informed that on the 31st October 1981, there was a murder on the town of Godric's Hollow. A one James Potter was murdered, effectively providing a distraction so that his wife, Lily Marie Potter and his son, Harry James Potter, would escape from the clutches of the murderer. There has been reports of a flashing green light from the cottage that the Potter's lived in, smacking and crashing sounds. A few people that were outside to celebrate Halloween, have seen a woman with red hair, along with a small black haired baby in her hands, running into the local Godric's Hollow Church, following with a very low sound of a pop.<em>

_I, don't think that James Potter standing in front of the murderer could've provided enough distraction. When our guards, further inspected the Potter Cottage, they found that the nursery room was blasted into bits. Enough evidence provided that there has been multiple objects placed in front of the nursery door. A rather careful and paranoid guard found a smashed window and below the window, a flattened flower bed of lilies, further proving my suspects that Lady Potter has jumped out of the window to save her son and herself. I've informed that there has been a recent name-changing document filed in Paris, France. There has been a document of poisonous herbs and rather disturbing ingredients bought. _

_An unknown source has informed me that maybe you would valuable information for this investigation. The murderer behind James Potter's death is suspected to be behind the multiple building and bridge collapses in England._

_Therefore, you have been invited to Buckingham Palace for a thorough discussion._

_I am waiting for your reply._

_Queen Elizabeth _

Minerva blinked. The muggle Queen had just invited her to tea. Sweet Morgana ! Now this was something she could safely say she hadn't dreamt of. It was just insane to think that the Queen has invited you to tea. Shaking her head, Minerva picked a piece of A4 paper and started penning her letter.

_To: Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith, Duchess of Edinburgh, Countess of Merioneth, Baroness Greenwich, Duke of Lancaster, Lord of Mann, Duke of Normandy, Sovereign of the Most Honourable Order of the Garter, Sovereign of the Most Honourable Order of the Bath, Sovereign of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle, Sovereign of the Most Illustrious Order of Saint Patrick, Sovereign of the Most Distinguished Order of Saint Michael and Saint George, Sovereign of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, Sovereign of the Distinguished Service Order, Sovereign of the Imperial Service Order, Sovereign of the Most Exalted Order of the Star of India, Sovereign of the Most Eminent Order of the Indian Empire, Sovereign of the Order of British India, Sovereign of the Indian Order of Merit, Sovereign of the Order of Burma, Sovereign of the Royal Order of Victoria and Albert, Sovereign of the Royal Family Order of King Edward VII, Sovereign of the Order of Merit, Sovereign of the Order of the Companions of Honour, Sovereign of the Royal Victorian Order, Sovereign of the Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of St John of Jerusalem._

_From: Minerva Ruth McGonagall_

_Your Majesty,  
>It would be an honor for me to meet Your Majesty. I do indeed have information about the Potter's as I was very close friends with them. I would like to confirm some of the information Your Majesty just gave me. Of course, I didn't know that much about the Death of James Potter. I did know about Lady Potter and her son, Heir Potter running away from the house. As for the popping sound and the green light, please understand me. Your Majesty may be a bit skeptical about this matter at first. But everything I say is the absolute truth. As Your Majesty may know, back in the time of King Arthur, there were witch burnings. Of course, people thought that they had gotten rid of all the witches and wizards. But the problem is, they never even thought about a small group of witches and wizards that were hiding in the Magical places they had built. Your Majesty may have understood by now that I am telling Your Majesty that witches and wizards do indeed exist. There was a Village, called Hogsmeade, three Alley's called Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Verizon Alley<em>**(A.N: My own creation)**_. Then there is also the land that the Magical Castle and school, called Hogwarts, was built. All these lands belong to Your Majesty of course._

_Unfortunately, the current Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump is clearly incompetent. And yes Your Majesty, all these titles belong to one person. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, age 100. He really is manipulative Your Majesty. If I may, I will answer all other questions of the Wizarding World during our meeting._

_I'm awaiting for the time Your Majesty has set._

_Minerva McGonagall, former Transfiguration Professor, Gryffindor Head of House and Deputy Headmistress_

**_Aurelie DeRou's POV_**

There was a loud crash from inside the kitchen. Aurelie DeRou jumped up in shock. What on earth could have caused such a noise ? Cautiously picking her wand up, she headed towards the kitchen. What she saw, nearly made her jump out of her skin. It was Angie Potter. There was a large gash on left cheek, small scratches on her right hand and a large purple bruise on her forehead. She appeared to be unconscious. But in both hands, she was clutching a locket that had the runes of protection and transportation etched on to it.

"Angie, Sweet Mama ! Lynnie !" cried Aurelie in shock.

A pop and the house-elf appeared. Lynnie reeled back in shock when she saw the body of her Mistress.

"Mistress Angie ! Is Missy okay ?" said the distraught house-elf.

"She'll be okay Lynnie. Please fetch me a damp cloth, some bandaids and dittany."

Lynnie nodded and popped away. Aurelie levitated the unconscious woman into a guest bedroom. Angie was taking ragged breaths, which served to worry Aurelie even more. Lynnie suddenly popped in, with additional potions and the required medicine and damp cloth.

"Thank you Lynnie." muttered Aurelie as she nearly snatched the dittany out of Lynnie's hands.

Applying a fair amount of it on the gash on her cheek, the gash sealed itself slowly and what remained of it was a faded scar. Gently rubbing the damp cloth on her scratches to stop the bleeding, she put bandaids on them. Picking her wand up, she waved her wand over the bruise. The bruise disappeared. Grabbing a Blood Replenishing Potion she poured it into Angie's throat, along with Breath Helping Draught. Once again grabbing her wand, Aurelie muttered "Enervate".

Angie stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, a full feeling of panic seeping through her.

"Who are you ? Why are you in Potter Villa ?" said Angie once she'd gained sense.

"Calm down Angela. Its Lily, I'm in a disguise. Can't have people recognizing me."

Angie was still staring at her suspiciously.

"What was the secret you told me in fifth year ?" she questioned.

Blushing, Aurelie replied. "It was the first time I admitted to fancy James."

Satisfied, Angie settled down.

"So how did you happen to be in Potter Villa right after I portkeyed in ?"

"Oh, its mine and Harry's hiding place for now. I've escaped England for the time being. They'll worship me and Harry for escaping _Him_. You know that only three people have done that, and they were killed in their scavenger hunt in the Netherlands. Accidental of course."

Angie nodded grudgingly. "Thanks for helping me. Merlin knows I would've been dead without you. I came here to expect house-elves tending to me."

"Oh, no worries. By the way, what happened to you ?" said Aurelie.

"Well, it was another Unspeakable experiment gone wrong. Only worse was, Death Eater's decided to attack right at that moment. We were completely unprepared, so a lot of us were injured. Thankfully, nobody died. Though ten minutes after the attack the Aurors arrived. Emily was among them, and Merlin knows she was pissed. Ten rookie Death Eater's fell to her ire, five of the Death Eater's that attacked me were nearly ripped to pieces. Two of her partners had to pull her away to stop her from killing them. All of the Death Eater's were sent to Ministry holding cells." replied Angie.

"Wow, I've seen people cowering beneath Emily's anger. The Potter temper is legendary. I pity Harry, because he's inherited both mine and James' temper. So instead of pitying Harry, I should pity the people that piss him off. Anyways, I nearly had a heart attack when there was crashing sound from the kitchen. Oh and clever rune work with locket of yours. But you still haven't told me how you ended up like this."

"Okay, I give up. I was busy putting work away. We all knew that _He _sent his minions for information on the devices we were working on. So, I'd lost my mind for a minute and I was trying to enchant Goblin-Made Machinery. Two Death Eater's snuck up behind me cursed me till they were happy with themselves. Three more Death Eater's joined them, because apparently they wanted revenge on the family of the Potter's. They're pretty angry that you managed to escape their Lord." said Angie reluctantly.

"Oh, well. I guess it was pure luck we managed to escape." said Aurelie.

"Where's Harry ? I'm looking forward to seeing my nephew. Emily'll kill me when she see's I saw Harry first. But its worth it. Anyways, I can floo her."

"Lynnie !"

"Yes Mistress Relie ?"

"Can you please bring Harry over here ?"

Lynnie popped away as Aurelie and Angie made small talk. "So, why did Lynnie call you Mistress Relie ? I mean, isn't your name Lily ?" asked Angie.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I changed my name to Aurelie DeRou. I brewed a potion that would change my appearance. This particular potion is a bit illegal, but I did it anyway. I wanted to protect Harry and myself. Too bad that Harry's too young to use the potion, otherwise I would've given it to him too. I think we'll live in France for ten years in the least before even considering coming back to England. Its too dangerous right now and _He_ and his minions are still looking for us. I know he won't give up until he finds us. So far, I know this place is warded harder than Hogwarts herself. Only family members, with the exception of Professor McGonagall are allowed in. She found me, because apparently Mama and Papa keyed her into the wards. This potion I drank, will last for about ten years. I do not regret it if your going to ask. I had to take safety precautions."

Angie was about to reply when a disgruntled Lynnie covered with mashed peas, popped in with a giggling baby Harry.

"Young Master is feeling pretty mischievous today Missy Relie. Lynnie just thought to warn you." and in a hurry, the house-elf gave Harry to Aurelie and popped away to clean up.

"Hey Harry. Guess who's here to see you ? Thats right, its your Auntie Angie !" Aurelie grinned happily.

Harry gurgled before reaching for Angie and said "Up !".

Angie smiled at the cheerful baby and took him from Aurelie's arms. The baby started to babble nonsense before grabbing Angie's long black hair and playing with it.

Angie stayed for two hours. She played with Harry, talked with Aurelie and made sure she was up to date with things going on in England, ate lunch and gave produced two unbreakable, un-disposable and heavily protected vases.

"Me and Emily warded this to the best of our abilities. Its charmed so that if people under disguises, the Polyjuice, Metamorphmaguses or any other ability to disguise yourself, will be canceled right when you enter the house. Of course, it can't cancel your potion. I imagine it was pretty hard to make." said Angie before getting up going to the fireplace.

"Thanks again for healing me. Me and Emily will drop by soon. Take care, bye."

She then stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a pinch floo powder and shouted out clearly "Doe-eyed Flat !". Angie winked before disappearing.

Aurelie heaved a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that the Potter sisters were alright. It was really a relief when Angie had come so close to dying. It wasn't their time. It wasn't James' either, but Aurelie had to keep in mind that it was all for him that she and Harry were alive. James was a true Gryffindor, so were his sisters. Mama and Papa**(James' parents)**had nearly had a stroke when Emily had announced that she was now an Auror. They'd really disapproved of dangerous jobs, even though Papa himself was an Auror. Emily had specifically bribed Sharon Sopanta, the woman who trained her, to stop her from telling Papa.

Angie was an incredible Unspeakable. She'd been on a mission during Aurelie's and James' wedding, thats why she hadn't been present. Angie had practically toured the world with all her unpredictable missions. It was a pity for anybody who pissed her and Emily off. Merlin knows her boss, Algernon Croaker, got the worst of her temper when her was bugging her to go on a mission in China. Angie needed rest. Croaker apparently, couldn't understand the meaning of the two words, Privacy and Rest. He had this installed application in his mind that people were robots and could work without rest.

But it was for the better that Angie was now resting. Aurelie had made her swear that she would rest for at least two weeks before going back to work. If Croaker so much as glanced at her, he would face the ire of an unknown Howler.

But for now, all was well. That is, if Harry would stop throwing peas at her. It was a pity that she hadn't taken Lynnie's warning seriously. Such a pity.

**Longer than usual. Eh ? There's that pretty button underneath this story. Its called Review. Its meant for comments. Please do that.**


End file.
